Revelacion
by Lenayuri
Summary: Reto. La ciencia del Johnlock. "John está en su cita y se da cuenta de algo importante, algo que cambiará su relación con Sherlock."


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Slash**. Es decir, relación **chicoxchico**, si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Lemmon**, claramente es categoría **M**, así que ¿qué esperabas?

**Fluff.** Final feliz... ¿problem?

Este es un** John/Sherlock**

=0=

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**One-Shot **participante en _**La ciencia de Johnlock Reto**_-Foro-

* * *

Revelación

Capítulo Único

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

_Ven, es urgente – SH_

Ese era el quinto mensaje en una hora, todos tenían la misma línea de pensamiento, las mismas palabras absurdas que tu compañero de piso usa cada que sales a una de tus citas. Tratas de sonreír a la morena que está frente a ti, una chica linda, simpática -no como cierto detective-, inteligente -no tanto como él-, su cabello negro en ligeros rizos -no tan perfectos como los de él-, su sonrisa -no tan sexy como la de él-, y te das cuenta de que a pesar de todo, ella no es él. Sigues sonriendo, fingiendo que pones atención a la plática sobre... algo que ya olvidaste, todo por pensar en cierto hombre antipático que te sigue mandando mensajes de texto. Te cuesta asimilarlo, pero has notado cierto factor común en tus últimas citas, todas son morenas, todas tienen un color de ojos parecido -nunca igual- al sorprendente par que te deja sin aliento cada que los vez, todas y cada una poseen -casi- una cualidad de Sherlock, pero no son él.

Juras y perjuras que no eres gay, tal vez no lo seas, tal vez sólo es Sherlock el que te atrae, tal vez es él el _único_ para ti, y esperas que, algún día, tú seas el único para él. Pero claro ¡está casado con su trabajo! ¿Cómo puedes competir con eso? No eres tonto, sabes lo que Sherlock piensa sobre las relaciones humanas, sobre los sentimientos, sobre el _amor_. Sabes que Sherlock prefiere un buen caso antes que hablar de algo que él no quiere comprender. Conoces demasiado a Sherlock Holmes como para saber que tienes esta batalla perdida aún sin haberla peleado. ¡Pero eres un militar retirado! Nada debe ser imposible para ti, al menos en teoría.

Sigues sonriendo ante la chica, pero ella nota que estás física pero no emocionalmente, y termina como las demás citas anteriores, te disculpas con ella, ella se levanta y se va, pero tú no tratas de detenerla. No tiene caso cuando te has dado cuenta de cosas muy importantes, cosas que deben ser analizadas, cosas que debes pensar con la cabeza fría, lejos de Sherlock, por que él lo notará en un segundo, él sabrá que pasó algo, siempre sabe.

Te quedas ahí, sentado en esa mesa del restaurante francés que elegiste para ese día, desearías poder estar con él, entablando una extraña conversación sobre algún experimento reciente, un caso, la estupidez de la policía, su hermano y sus dietas, en fin, sólo lo quieres ahí, contigo.

_John, estoy aburrido – SH_

Sonríes al leer el mensaje, el sexto mensaje en una hora.

Y te quedas sentado, jugando con tu pasta, pensando y pensando, hasta que no puedes más. Te levantas, pagas la cuenta y la calle te recibe con un aire frío que te cala los huesos, te encoges sobre ti mismo y te cubres mejor con tu chamarra, comienzas a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, para despejarte. Pasa otra hora. Cuando ya estás tranquilo, sereno y con las ideas concretas en tu mente, decides regresar al 221B. Decides enfrentarlo, como un hombre, como te han instruido a ponerle fin a un problema.

Entras y sabes que ya es tarde para que la Sra. Hudson esté despierta, así que sigues subiendo las escaleras hasta que el sonido del violín de tu compañero empapa tu sentido del oído. No entras, no quieres interrumpirlo, te quedas en el marco de la puerta y lo observas, su postura, su movimientos, estas completamente embelesado con su figura, con su esencia, con todo su ser. Y te reprendes mentalmente por ser tan obtuso y no darte cuenta antes de que ese constante estira y afloja provocó algo en tu corazón. Lo amas y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Y aunque él no lo haga, si te sigue permitiendo estar a su lado, con eso eres feliz, por que no eres de los que necesita de mucho para ser feliz.

Tan embobado estas que no te das cuenta cuando Sherlock deja su violín en el sillón y se gira hacia ti.

-John

Y todo lo que lograste en esas dos horas se disuelve cuando escuchas su voz, esa voz aterciopelada que hace vibrar cada fibra de tu ser, cada vello en tu cuerpo se eriza, antes no te habías dado cuenta de este fenómeno, pero ahora... ahora es tan tangible como la pared a tu espalda.

-Sherlock, ¿cuál era la urgencia?- elaboras la pregunta lo más inocentemente que puedes, sabes que él sólo quería molestar, siempre lo hace.

-He hecho un descubrimiento importante John.

-Bien, ¿qué es?

Observas la ventana detrás de Sherlock, sabes que si lo ves a los ojos él sabrá todo, y no estás listo... no ahora, no nunca.

-Mientras estabas en tus... citas, hice un experimento.

-Si, eso ya me lo dijiste, ¿cuál fue el resultado?

-Primero debo explicarte en qué consistió para que entiendas John, sino, no entenderás.

-Bien.

-Últimamente mi pulso cardiaco acelera y desacelera por intervalos, no hay problemas cardiacos en mi familia, así que descarté esa posibilidad, busqué el factor común cada que ocurría, pero es difícil de entenderlo.

-No entiendo, tu corazón palpita más ¿y luego?

-John, cállate y escucha. Pensé que era por las persecuciones que hacíamos, pero a veces ocurre cuando estoy quieto, así que eso no tiene nada que ver. Luego comencé a notar un extraño malestar al pensar en cosas, cosas que no debería estar pensando pero que, sin embargo, pienso.

-Sherlock, por Dios. ¡Ya dime lo que descubriste!

Puedes notar la frustración en tu compañero al cortar su explicación, pero son demasiadas vueltas para algo que no estas terminando de entender, además, así no es como normalmente es Sherlock, él es calmado y sereno, ahora mismo parece como si estuviera... nervioso.

-¡Eres tú, John! Tú eres el factor común en todo esto ¡es _tú_ culpa!

Abres los ojos y boqueas como pez fuera del agua, _¿que tú qué?_

-¿Qué...?- no terminas de formular la pregunta cuando él ya te está respondiendo.

-Si John, todo esto es tú culpa. Cuando estoy contigo es cuando mis latidos aumentan, comienzo a sudar más de lo normal, cuando... cuando pienso en tus... citas, es como si algo quemara en mi interior, no me gusta sentirme así, no me gusta este cambio.

_Te toma más tiempo de lo normal aceptar lo que te había dicho._ Cuando sales de tu estupor, comienzas a reír escandalosamente, no puedes evitarlo, es que Sherlock es... bueno, es Sherlock.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- su ceño se frunce aún más.

Tratas de calmarte, tu estómago duele por el constante movimiento de tus músculos, hay lágrimas en tus ojos pero sigues riendo. Si fuera posible, amas más a ese idiota. Por fin logras estabilizarte. Lo enfrentas.

-Sherlock... perdón... pero es que es gracioso que... tú, siendo quien eres, no entiendas, bueno, sí entiendo el porqué no entiendes o no quieres entender pero...

-John, deja de balbucear. Pareces un idiota.

Eso te duele. Y explotas.

-¡El idiota eres tú! Tanto te jactas de tu inteligencia que no puedes _deducir_ que esos cambios, químicos como tú les llamas, son el resultado de un simple y llano sentimiento... ¿lo captas ahora?

Su silencio es la respuesta.

-¡Estás enamorado Sherlock! Por Dios.

-Eso no es verdad, el amor es algo... irrelevante para mi, ya lo sabes.

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta.

-Lo sé, Sherlock. Pero, o vives con ello o no sé que harás. Todas esas reacciones no las controlas, ya te diste cuenta. El corazón no se controla.

-El corazón es un órgano, John. No digas estupideces.

Suspiras y niegas con la cabeza. Nunca podrás con el cabeza dura de Sherlock, para él es si o no, nunca un intermedio. Caso perdido.

-Si Sherlock, es un órgano. Entonces, si no quieres sentir esto, piensa lo que vas a hacer y me dices tu respuesta.

Volteas y te diriges a tu habitación. Duelen. Duelen las palabras de Sherlock, duelen por que sabes que son verdad, él nunca te verá de la misma manera. Duelen por que a pesar de que las señales apuntan que él siente algo por ti, lo sigue negando, quiere erradicar el sentimiento, quiere _eliminarlo_. Y tú sabes de una solución, una que igualmente te destruirá rápidamente, prefieres eso a algo más lento y doloroso.

Cierras la puerta y comienzas a desvestirte, te apetece un buen baño para relajarte y ahí, ahí planear tu siguiente paso.

Entras y abres el agua caliente, tan caliente como puedas soportar. Sientes cómo tus músculos se destensan. Terminas de asearte, envuelves tu cintura con una toalla y te miras en el espejo. Sientes como dos lágrimas osan escapar y las dejas libres, pues será lo único que dejes salir, será lo único que revele tu dolor, tu debilidad, tu amor por Sherlock.

Tomas otra toalla y comienzas a secarte el cabello mientras sales a tu habitación. Como tienes medio cubierta la cabeza no notas la otra presencia en ésta. Sherlock está sentado en tu cama, observándote.

Sigues secándote y te acercas a tu clóset para sacar un bóxer y tu ropa de dormir. Sigues de espaldas, ignorante a los ojos que siguen tus movimientos. Dejas la toalla de tu cabello en tu cabeza y desanudas la de tu cadera y comienzas a secarte con calma. Te colocas el bóxer y volteas a tu cama, sólo para encontrarte con esos ojos que te roban el aliento, observándote, como un depredador a su presa. Aún con la tenue luz de tu habitación, notas que sus pupilas están dilatadas, y pareciera que él no ha notado que su boca está ligeramente abierta. No te cubres, pero lo encaras.

-Sherlock, qué demonios haces aquí.- tu voz es firme, pero no tanto como quisieras.

Ahora que estás frente a él, notas que, inconsciente o conscientemente, él te observa, te come con la mirada y no puedes más que ruborizarte, esa intensa mirada...

-John, pensé lo que me dijiste.

Todo pensamiento sobre la ardiente mirada del otro desaparece para dar paso a la desolación. Esperas poder actuar como lo planeaste en tu cabeza.

-Y bien- insistas a que siga.

-Bien, ya sabes lo que pienso de _eso_.

-Si, lo sé bien.

-También sabes que por esa razón yo nunca-

-Sí, también lo sé.

-Y sabes también que estoy casado con mi trabajo.

-Sí Sherlock, claro que lo sé, deja de darle vueltas y dime lo que pensaste.

-Tú eres parte de esto, John. Eres parte de _mi_ trabajo, eres _mi_ blogger, eres _mi_ médico, eres muchas cosas, así que no me costó mucho tener la respuesta.

-Y...

-Si esto, como tu dices, es amor, entonces, creo que puedo sobrellevarlo. Como dije, eres parte de mi trabajo, así que-

La frase la dejó abierta, pero tu sabes a lo que se refiere. Él está casado con _su_ trabajo, _tú_ eres parte de su trabajo, por lo tanto, _él_ _está_ _casado_ _contigo_. Es un pensamiento un poco infantil y extraño, pero viniendo de Sherlock, no te sorprende que haya llegado a esa conclusión y estás feliz, muy feliz. Sin embargo.

-Sherlock, no tienes que forzarte a hacer algo así, sé que no estas _cómodo_ con las relaciones interpersonales, las encuentras aburridas y sin valor, no eres bueno con los-

Tu frase queda a la mitad cuando unos delgados pero a la vez deliciosos labios chocan contra tu boca, esos labios inexpertos que sólo hacen presión con los tuyos, sin saber qué hacer después. Pero tú si sabes. Y a pesar de la diferencia de alturas, logras acercarlos a la cama, te sientas y sientas a Sherlock encima tuyo. Comienza el verdadero beso.

Tus manos viajan por los costados de Sherlock, tocando todo lo que la suave camisa purpura, la que lo hace ver más sexy de lo que es, te deja tocar. Muerdes el labio inferior de Sherlock y éste suelta un ligero gemido, si es de placer o dolor, no lo sabes.

-Relájate Sherlock- pides y te sorprendes de la rapidez con que lo hace. Estas extasiado.

Delineas con tu lengua el contorno de sus labios, los pruebas y grabas en tu memoria la sensación, casi temeroso de que fuera una ilusión, una simple fantasía sobre tus recién descubiertos sentimientos por tu compañero-amigo. Vuelves a morder y no esperas más para adentrarte en la boca del otro, no eres brusco, no quieres asustarlo, el beso es suave, lento, permitiendo le a Sherlock saborearte, sentirlo, disfrutarlo. Pronto, Sherlock ya forcejea con tu lengua, en una danza caliente y húmeda dentro de sus bocas, entre abres los ojos y observas el rostro tranquilo del otro, está disfrutando y te alegras. Tus manos siguen tocando, deleitándose, pero quieren más.

Las diriges a los botones de la camisa de Sherlock, y desabotonas uno a uno, lento, con premeditación. Rompes el beso y observas las facciones del moreno, su mirada lo dice todo. Confía en ti. Y te hace el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sigues con los botones y tu boca besa su frente, sus ojos, sus pómulos, lo adoras, y quieres transmitirle el sentimiento. Le quitas la camisa completamente y besas su cuello, te deleitas con los sonidos que salen de su garganta, muerdes su manzana de Adán y sientes su estremecimiento. Esta temblado bajo tus caricias.

La posición se vuelve un poco incómoda, no puedes legar hasta donde quisieras así, por lo que tomas a Sherlock de la cintura y lo tumbas sobre la cama, tú sobre él. Y ya no puedes esperar más. Lo desnudas y observas su anatomía. Perfecto. Ese es tu pensamiento. Si antes ya lo creías, ahora lo firmabas. Sherlock es un ser _perfecto_. Y es sólo _tuyo_.

Vuelves a atacar su boca, acaricias sus rizos y disfrutas de la sensación, bajas por su cuello y muerdes ligeramente, amas hacerlo temblar; sigues bajando y juegas con sus pezones, esos puntos rosados que te tientan a tocarlos, morderlos, chuparlos... sólo a ti. Y ese pensamiento hace que te excites aún más.

Sigues bajando, tus manos aún jugando con sus pezones, bajas besando toda la extensión de piel de Sherlock, sigues bajando hasta toparte con su ombligo. Tu lengua simula penetraciones en él y Sherlock arquea la espalda y gime, _Oh, Dios_, es el único pensamiento coherente en tu mente. Si así responde a unas simples caricias ¿cómo responderá con algo más?

No quieres torturarlo más, ni a ti tampoco. Bajas a su ingle y observas el miembro despierto del detective, un manjar suculento a tu vista, y no pierdes la oportunidad de probarlo. _Dios_, Sherlock te sabe a gloria. Y como si no hubieras comido en meses, lo engulles completo, escuchas el grito ahogado de tu compañero y cómo se retuerce; complacido, sigues con lo tuyo. Subes y bajas, muerdes, lames y chupas lo que puedes, disfrutas el momento. Una mano tuya pellizca un pezón de Sherlock, la otra juega con sus nalgas. Una sensación inimaginable. Suaves pero a la vez firmes. Perfectas.

Sientes que todo se contrae en el otro y sabes que es el final, te apartas y dejas que su semen lo cubra. Tú querías probarlo, pero necesitas lubricante. ¿Qué mejor que su esencia? Y la idea de que ambos fluidos convergerán juntos dentro del moreno te excita de sobremanera.

Miras el rostro sonrojado de Sherlock. Es encantador.

-Aún no terminamos, Sherlock. Prepárate.

Y con esta advertencia, tomas un poco de Sherlock y te lo llevas a tu boca. No puedes resistirlo. El sabor. _Su_ sabor es lo más delicioso que has probado. _Agridulce_. Seguramente por la dieta -o falta de- del otro.

Tomas otro poco y lo untas en su entrada. Esperas que tus instintos te guíen por el camino correcto.

-Tranquilo Sherlock. Confía en mi.

El asiente.

Introduces un dedo, sientes la incomodidad del otro pero sólo eso, está relajado. Metes y sacas tu dedo, lubricando y preparándolo para otro dedo. Tomas un poco más de semen y metes otro dedo. Con tu otra mano comienzas a acariciar el flácido miembro de tu compañero para tranquilizarlo. Tus dedos en su entrada hacen tijera para dilatarlo más, Sherlock ya está jadeando, al parecer ya no le es molesto. Sigues estimulándolo, su miembro ya está despertando, no totalmente, no después de esa deliciosa venida. Metes otro dedo y disfrutas de la sinfonía que proviene de los labios del moreno. Grabas esa imagen para siempre, tener a Sherlock ahí, sonrojado, disfrutando y a punto e hacerlo tuyo, valía todas las penurias del mundo.

Cuando crees que es suficiente dilatación, retiras los dedos. Sherlock se queja y te frunce el ceño. Él estaba disfrutándolo y tú le quitaste su placer. Le sonríes coquetamente, te acomodas y colocas tu miembro, palpitante y más que preparado en su entrada. Empujas a una velocidad media, analizas las facciones del otro para saber si hay dolor. Nada. Sigues entrando hasta que estas totalmente dentro.

La sensación es... no encuentras la palabra para describirlo. Caliente, apretado, perfecto. Todo en Sherlock es _perfecto_.

-¿Listo?

-Hazlo ya, John.

-Como ordene.

Y comienza el vaivén desenfrenado de tus caderas sobre su cuerpo. Levanta sus piernas y las aferra a tu cadera. Oh si, más profundo. Logras llegar más profundo en el otro. Sientes cómo Sherlock se arquea y gime más fuerte que nunca y sabes, por conocimientos médicos, que llegaste a su próstata. Vuelves a tratar de dar con ese lugar y lo logras. Sigues tocándolo una y otra vez, logrando que Sherlock enloquezca, dentro de lo que el Holmes enloquecería. Pero aún así, sabes que está así por ti. Tú eres el primero, el único. Y es perfecto para ti.

Las embestidas se hacen más rápidas, más profundas. El sudor los baña totalmente y la imagen que tenías de Sherlock se perfecciona más, Sherlock desnudo y sudado es... y con ese pensamiento, tomas el miembro despierto del moreno y lo estimulas al ritmo de tus embestidas. Ya sientes la culminación, pero aguantas por que no quieres ser el único que disfrute.

Sherlock no tarda mucho en terminar, por segunda vez. Sientes la contracción y no puedes evitarlo, un rugido ronco sale de tu pecho cuando tu semen inunda el interior de Sherlock. Te sientes satisfecho. Satisfecho por que Sherlock está igual que tu. Y sabes que él se siente igual que tú. Sales con cuidado del detective y te acuestas a su lado. Admiras su rostro mientras ambos recuperan el aliento. No puedes evitarlo, tu mano se dirige hacia su mejilla, la acaricias, con dulzura, como si temieras romper el encanto, la ilusión, la perfección.

Sherlock se gira y quedan de frente, no puedes borrar tu sonrisa, y él esboza una ligera, pero para ti, la más hermosa sonrisa que has visto. No necesitan palabras. Todo está dicho en una mirada. Sherlock te ama, y lo acepta. Tú lo amas, y lo aceptas.

Abres tus brazos y dejas que Sherlock se acerque, sabes que no está acostumbrado, pero para tu asombro, lo hace, te abraza y coloca su cabeza en tu pecho. No se puede ser más feliz. Por el cansancio del día y de la actividad anterior, comienzas a dormitar. Sabes que el detective también se está quedando dormido. Sonríes y acaricias su cabeza.

-John

-Mmm- es toda tu respuesta.

-Esto es mejor que los parches de nicotina.

Y no puedes evitar sonreír y besar al hombre que está en tu cama. Y de algo estás seguro, nunca te cansaras de compartir, convivir y experimentar con Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Notas Autora.**

Ok, espero no haber metido la pata en el lemmon. Hace mucho que no escribo lemmons. Ops. Y espero no haberlos hecho muy OoC, Sherolck es un personaje un poco... muy difícil.

Como leyeron al inicio, este Oneshot participa en el reto del **Foro** 'La ciencia de la Deducción' de **JawnBloggerHolmes**, a quien agradezco la idea, ¡fue divertido! El reto consiste en que se te asignaba una frase y la debías incluir en el OS. La mía es: _Le tomó más tiempo de lo normal aceptar lo que le había dicho._La tuve que modificar por que aquí, escribí en tercera persona. ¡Siempre quice escribir de esta forma!

Bien, datos curiosos. Recordemos que Sherlock es un obtuso cuando se refiere a sus sentimientos. Uno piensa que es un maldito bastardo, pero él es así, no puede evitarlo. El único que lo comprende y acepta como es, es John. Sin embargo, en RF, sherlock nos demostró que sí tiene sentimientos. Se sacrificó por salvar a sus seres queridos -aunque lo negara hasta el final-, prefirió autodestruirse a perderlos. Eso habla muy bien de él.

En fin. Traducciones. Denme un respiro. xD

**Y sí, este OS es de mi autoría.**

**¿Un Review?  
**


End file.
